parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Work/Prince John's Devious Deed
Cast * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Robin Hood as Duck * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Diesel * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (mentioned) Transcript Prince John, the new animal, was sulking. The monkeys would not stop singing rudely at him. Robin Hood was horrified. "Shut up!" he ordered and bumped them hard. "I'm sorry our monkeys were rude to you, Prince John." Prince John was still furious." "It's all your fault! You made them laugh at me!" "Nonsense!" said Sulley. "Robin Hood would never do that. We animals have our differences, but we'd never talk about them to the monkeys. That would be dis... dis..." "Disgraceful!" said Pongo. "Disgusting!" put in Mike. "Despicable!" finished Sulley. Prince John hated Robin hood. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan; he was going to tell lies about Robin Hood. Next day, he spoke to the monkeys. "I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed. Robin told me one about Pongo. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Pongo I told you." And he snickered away. "Ha ha ha!" guffawed the monkeys. "Pongo will be cross with Robin when he knows. Let's tell him and pay Robin out for bumping us!" They laughed rudely at the animals as they went by. Soon, Pongo, Sulley and Mike found out why. "Disgraceful!" said Pongo. "Disgusting!" said Mike. "Despicable!" said Sulley. "We cannot allow it!" They consulted together. "Yes," they said, "he did it to us, we'll do it to him, and see how he likes it!" Robin Hood was tired out. The monkeys had been cheeky and troublesome. He wanted a rest in the house. The three animals barred his way. "Keep out!" "Stop fooling!" said Robin Hood. "I'm tired!" "So are we," hissed the animals. "We're tired of you. We like Prince John. We don't like you. You tell tales about us to the monkeys." "I don't!" "You do!" "I don't! "You do!" Roger Radcliffe came to stop the noise. "Robin called me a galloping sausage!" spluttered Pongo. "Rusty green scrap iron!" put in Mike. "I'm old square feet," fumed Sulley. "Well, Robin?" Robin Hood considered. "I only wish, sir," he said gravely, "that I'd thought of those names myself. If the hat fits..." "Ahem..." "He made monkeys laugh at us!" accused the animals. Roger recovered. He'd been trying not to laugh himself. "Did you, Robin?" "Certainly not, sir. No fox would be as mean as that!" Prince John lurked up. "Now, Prince John, you heard what Robin said." "I can't understand it, sir. To think that Robin, of all animals... I'm dreadfully grieved, sir, but know nothing." "I see," said Roger. Prince John squirmed, and hoped he didn't. "I'm sorry, Robin, but you must go to Rafiki's station for a while. I know he will be glad to see you." "As you wish, sir." Robin Hood trundled sadly away, while Prince John smirked with triumph.